Thank You For Being There
by IAmN0tDead
Summary: After Doc Ock returned control of Peter's body back to Peter, MJ decides that New York's too dangerous for her and wants to leave. Though painful, Peter agrees that it's for the best, but on the day of departure, he struggles to make it to say goodbye. PeterXMJ


I don't own Spider-Man or any of it's characters.

**Thank You for Being There**

**Somewhere in New York City...**

He has to make it. That was his one and only thought as another web line shot outwards from his wrist, towards where? He didn't have to know, every single target unconsciously determined by his spider sense, he didn't have to waste his thoughts on something as trivial as that, his only thought was that he had to get to the airport, he'd fight Thanos just to make it in time.

It's only been a week since Ock, no, Octavius, has relinquished control of Peter Parker's body, he did the selfless thing, sacrificing himself to be able to save his beloved Anna Marie. It saddened Peter to break her heart when he had to break up with her. It would be a disrespect to the redeemed octopus-themed super villain to continue the relationship. He wasn't the man she fell in love with, even if she didn't know it. Otto Octavius may have loved her but Peter Parker loves another, which was the woman whom he was swinging to the airport to see-off, Mary Jane Watson.

After several traumatic experiences and numerous attacks by super villains, MJ got fed up of being a target all the time. Unable to live her life constantly looking over her shoulder, waiting for the next of Spider-man's foes to attack, she has decided to leave New York behind. Though heartbroken, Peter never fought for her to stay because deep down, no matter how painful it was, he knew she was right, it was a miracle she even stayed this long. He didn't know what he would do if she ever got hurt especially if it was because of him.

As always, on his way to see her off, some punks decided to rob a bank and wreak havoc on the streets as they try to escape from the cops. It was times like those that Peter hated his motto. It was the reason they never gotten married, if only the cops never let that crook escape on the eve of their wedding, he'd never would have been knocked out. Now, he's responsibilities might have cost him a goodbye to his best friend and one true love.

"Finally!" He exclaimed loudly, only the birds heard him and flew out of his way when he caught sight of the airport.

* * *

**At the Departure Hall...**

"Thanks for the great time we had together, Ollie," Mary Jane said to her now ex-boyfriend, fire-fighter, Pedro Olivera, while she gave him one last hug.

"I wish you'd change your mind about leaving," said the fire fighter, still holding on to her.

"I think it's time for a change, I don't have anything holding me back in New York anymore," she replied when they parted.

"It was great knowing you, goodbye MJ, and good luck out there" Pedro said sadly.

It wasn't a second after they parted that MJ was pulled away and crushed in an embrace.

"Dear god, Mary-Jane, I'm going to miss you so much, Peter's going to miss you so much, that boy is going to get a piece of my mind if he doesn't turn up before you get on that plane," Aunt May said, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she held MJ.

MJ was surprised, but only for a moment before she returned the hug. For a woman in her sixties she sure has a heck of a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't be too hard on him, I'm going to miss you too, Aunt May," she replied.

"He'd better have a really good reason for this,"May replied sadly.

"I'm sure he does," MJ said trying to hold back her own tears.

"May, you're gonna hug the life out of her," joked Aunt May's husband.

"It's fine, Jay," said MJ, not wanting to end the moment. She was really going to miss her, the woman that she has come to think of as a mother-figure.

But alas, all good moments have to end, May and MJ parted, causing May to let out a sob as her husband wrapped an arm around her and tried to console her.

"Goodbye everyone, I'm going to miss you all," MJ said as she turned around, dragging her luggage with her, hiding the tears threatening to fall, feeling hurt that Peter couldn't make it. She understands why he couldn't but that doesn't make it hurt less.

As Mary Jane began to descend when she stepped onto the escalator, her friends who turned up, May Parker-Jameson, John Jameson, and Pedro Olivera watched as her figure disappeared towards to lower floor.

"Mary Jane! Wait!" a sudden yell echoed throughout the departure hall. May, Jay and Pedro turned to see Peter running towards them, avoiding the hustle bustle of the airport with no difficulty as he swerved around and ducked under humans and luggages alike.

Hearing the voice, she's been waiting to hear all day, Mary Jane left her luggage and ran up the escalator as fast as she could. When she got high enough to see Peter running towards her she realised she wasn't hearing things, and that he'd made it. She couldn't help but increase her efforts and get up from the escalator going down.

After all this time she never stopped loving him, even if she keeps fooling herself that she'd find someone normal and be happy, no one will ever measure up to him, Peter Parker. Despite all his flaws and short comings, his dangerous lifestyle, his endangerment of her life, she'll never ever stop loving him, even after they broke up. She just had to say goodbye to him.

She ran past those who were present for her departure and straight into Peter's open arms.

Peter embraced her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"You think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye? I've done that before and it nearly killed me, I'm never doing it again." He said into her hair as they hugged.

"I was hoping that you'd be able to make it," tears now falling as she replied.

"Always," he said as she wiped her tears away on his T-shirt.

The embrace felt like it lasted forever, neither Peter nor MJ felt like letting go. But just like the Hug with Aunt May, they parted.

"Goodbye, Peter Parker," Mj said, kissing him on the cheek.

Peter allowed her to leave his arms, hands letting go off each other's at the last possible moment.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"She really loves him?" Pedro asked the old couple.

It was May who answered, "She does, they were nearly married, but I never knew why they never did, they are perfect for each other, no offence to you Pedro."

"None taken," was Pedro's reply.

"I bet he gets her to stay," John 'Jay' Jameson said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did," said May, smiling at the scene of Peter and MJ hugging.

* * *

**With Peter & MJ...**

"MJ, wait!" he suddenly exclaimed, causing her to turn around.

"Peter…"

"I'm not trying to stop you, but I have to, no I _need_ to thank you," he said.

"What for?" Confused now, she never expected that.

"For being here as long as you have, you've made everything bad that ever happened to me worth it," Peter continued.

"Pete, I…"

"Just let me finish," he interrupted. "It was always you that I can count on to be there, you are the only constant in my life, the only good thing I could go back to. I'm thanking you for that, I'm glad that you were in my life."

Tears were freely flowing down her cheeks now, and there was nothing that she could do to stop them. Here she was leaving her one true love behind, they said that love conquers all but hasn't she been through enough? Or is it just because she was scared and not trying hard enough? It was suppose to be a simple hug and goodbye, then leaving New York for good, and he had to go ruin it and say stuff like that. He basically told her that he loved her without even saying it. How long has it been since she heard that from him? How can she ever leave a man like that?! The answer was too long and that she can't.

That decided, she rushed back to him surprising him by pressing her lips to his, arms wrapped around his neck unwilling to let him go.

Peter was surprised by her actions, but recovered and returned the kiss, his hands automatically went to where they were meant to be – around her waist.

"Liar," she accused when they parted. "You said you weren't gonna try to get me to stay."

"I wasn't! Honest!" he raised his hand up in a classic oath position.

"How do you expect me to leave after you said that!"

There was short pregnant pause, neither knew what to say or do next. MJ was conflicted, not knowing whether to feel angry at Peter for unknowingly convincing her to stay or love him more after that heartfelt speech he gave her. Peter on the other hand just felt a little awkward, not knowing if she really was staying. He would never nor try to understand women.

"I'm sorry?" he hesitantly broke the silence.

"It's fine," she said and laid her head against his chest, arms still around his neck. "But that doesn't mean I'm not mad," still feeling angry but enjoying the warmth his presence gave her.

"So…" Still hesitant to speak, Peter asked, "you staying?"

"What do you think?! I love you too, but I'm still mad at you!" she retorted.

"I'm sorry? Again," His hands still on her waist, unsure of what to do, feeling guilty that he made her mad but couldn't help the grin that formed on his face due to the revelation that she was staying.

"You're gonna go get my luggage back, then take me home to help me unpack, then take me out to dinner" MJ said, letting go of him so that he may carry out her demands.

"Yes ma'am," Peter gave a mock salute, still grinning, before going to get her luggage she left at the bottom of the escalator.

* * *

**With the Jamesons and Pedro….**

"Hah! I knew it!" exclaimed Jay as the trio watched MJ and Peter kiss.

Hugging her husband, May felt happy for her nephew. It was just like the end of a love story playing out.

"They do make a cute couple," Pedro reluctantly admitted, finally realising the extent of MJ's feelings towards one Peter Parker. "I hope you have a great life, Mrs Jameson, Mr Jameson."

Jay shook hands with Pedro and May gave him a quick hug. He headed towards MJ as Peter headed towards the escalator not before mentioning to his aunt and step-uncle that MJ was staying, to which Jay replied that he should've betted money on it.

"He got you to stay?" he asked her.

"He did," MJ answered.

"I can tell that you really love him," Pedro stated.

"I do,"MJ admitted while watching Peter go down the escalator to retrieve her luggage laying on the exit of the escalator.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted MJ," Pedro said as he gave her one last hug.

"Yeah, it was, but you're a great guy, Ollie, I hope you find someone some day."

"Me too," he said before heading towards the exit.

MJ went back to Peter when he got her luggage back.

She still can't believe that she's staying but she _is_ sure of her reason, she loves Peter Parker and will always love him, at this moment in time there was no super villain, collapsing building, or exploding pumpkins that could scare her away from him. She's going to try, they're going to try to make it work and live their happily-ever-after.

* * *

**A/N**

**I Hope you guys like it. Read and Review please...**

**I feel that I had to include Pedro in this even if I don't know anything about him other than he was a fire fighter that saved MJ once. I didn't read Superior Spider-Man #1-30 but I did read #31 because I heard Peter's back... and OMG what an ending! But I'm so bummed out that MJ's leaving, if you really thought about it, she really is the only good thing in Peter's life, after One More Day everything just went poof... **

**I started reading The Amazing Spider-man in the middle of the civil war, before that I've always thought MJ is just a superhero's wife, just like everyone else I underrated their pairing, but after the last issue of Superior, rereading One More Day and going back to find out more about their history, you can tell how much they mean to each other and how lucky Peter believe himself to be to have her. They were made for each other, both literally and figuratively. ****Spidey is in my top 3 favourite characters of all time, and even if I ship other pairings such as Ms Marvel, Scarlet Witch, Black Cat and many more, I'd still stand by that MJ will always be "the one" for Peter.**


End file.
